


Late Nights at the Precint

by LostBeifongChild



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Toy Play, Workplace Sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeifongChild/pseuds/LostBeifongChild
Summary: Lin has been working absolutely non-stop. Kya stops in to make sure Lin is taking care of herself. One-shot originally written on Tumblr, edited and transferred here. Inspired by art from @slowdissolve, I posted that link at the end.





	Late Nights at the Precint

Lin sighed, leaning back in her office chair. She rolled back from her desk, placing one leg over her knee and turned the chair around. She rubbed at her temples, gazing out the open window of her empty precinct office over a sleeping Republic City. It was nights like this that made her remember that it was only due to her determination and resilience that this city was even remotely safe. Well that, and all this overtime.

-CLICK-

Lin peered behind her, but didn't turn her chair. 'Intruder?' she thought. The sound of her office door tumblers turning put her on high alert. Her heart thumping in her ears, she put her leg down, quietly stomping in an effort to sense who was creeping behind her. She wasn't quick enough. A middle aged woman, dressed in all-blue jumped up on the desk beside her. Lin pounced form her chair, turning around quickly and stanced to throw her cable at this intruder. She stopped. The woman's white hair was a giveaway.

"KYA!!" She snapped angrily. "What are you thinking? I almost attacked you!"

"Ha-ha, admit it. I scared you!" Kya giggled.

Rolling her eyes and huffing, Lin sat back down in her office chair. "What do you want? You know I've been working overnights."

"I just stopped by to see if maybe you needed a little break."

"You know I can't take brea-hksss"

Lin winced and grabbed her temples. Her headache was worse that she thought. All that blood rushing to her head when she jumped up certainly didn't help. Kya looked down upon her lover with concern. "Here, let me help you."

She took water from her pouch and placed it on either side of Lin's head. Lin looked up at Kya, her face illuminated in the healing glow. Her eyes looked like they were glowing. Lin sighed in relief.

"Is this better?" Kya asked.

"Much," Lin replied.

"You know, you need to start taking better care of yourself. You've been practically non-stop working for two weeks. We haven't even had so much as a dinner date since.. well.. it's been months, Lin."

Lin peered at the mountain of paperwork on her desk with guilt. Even though it had grown smaller, it still was too much to put off. She gazed back up at Kya, the healing glow was no longer on her face. Her headache was gone.

"Katara really did make you one of the best healers in the world... thank you."

Kya blushed. "Don't dodge my question, Lin. Even if it is with a compliment."

Guilt filled Lin's stomach. "Look, I've just had a lot going on. The city is in pieces and without Mako to help me out, I still have a lot of extra heavy lifting to do. I sent the rest of my men home to get some rest so they could come take over for me in the morning. Isn't that enough?"

Lin picked up her pen. "I have to get this paperwork done, get off my desk, Kya."

Disobediently, Kya put her leg up on Lin's chair. Lin put her pen down. Kya scooted over so she was right in front of Lin. She was twirling a key on her finger. "I hope your not mad but I borrowed your extra office key."

"You broke into my apartment and stole my key?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Chief?"

Lin's face turned red, but not from anger. Sometimes Kya's goofy roleplaying turned her on. With her leg up on her chair like it was, her intentions were clear. 'Maybe I can put off some of this work for tonight...' she thought.

"Kya. Did you lock the door behind you?"

"No, I snuck up on you, remember? If I locked the door, it would have been a dead giveaway."

Lin flicked her arm in the air. Behind them the door lock clicked. She slid her hand up Kya's dress to her knee, exposing her leg. She grinned up at her devilishy. "So.. criminal. Tell me why you're really here."

"I told you. You deserve a break. I turned myself in" Kya stated, matter-of-factly.

She was practically straddling Lin in her office char. It took little effort to lean forward and sit on her lap, one knee on each side. She put both of her arms around Lin's head, resting them on her shoulders. "What's my punishment going to be, Chief?" 

Lin placed her hand on the back of Kya's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. With her other hand, she wrapped it around Kya's body to make sure she didn't fall when she scooted her office chair back. They were kissing frantically, only breaking for air. Kya bit Lin's lip, just hard enough to cause a sharp inhale to escape her mouth and her grip to tighten around her body. Kya pulled away to gaze down at Lin, who's body was practically trembling in arousal. 

"Down, criminal," Lin growled at Kya. "Your punishment is.. community service. You can start by servicing me"

Kya stood up, pointing at Lin's armor. "Then you're going to need to take that off."

Lin obliged, removing her armor and tossing it to the side of her desk. She sat in her office chair in her tank top and shorts. 

"Casual enough for you?"

"Not quite."

Kya leaned forward, kissing Lin. She hooked her arms under Lin's top and pulled it of swiftly. She traced her fingers down her side and hooked them on her shorts, taking them and her underwear off. As her clothes came off, Kya slid to her kneed. Lin watched, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to worship you, Lin."

"Hey, what about you? Why am I the only one naked here?"

"In due time, Lin."

She rolled her eyes. Kya gripped Lin's waist and pulled her butt to the edge of the chair. This position placed her right between Lin's glistening thighs, the scent of her wet velvet creeping up unto her nostrils. Kya's eyes were full of hunger. "Kya, don't look at me like I'm one of the Air Acolytes' dessert pies. I-ahh!"

Kya dragged her nails up Lin's thigh. Her whole body convulsed under the touch. She was more pent up than she thought.

"That's wasn't fair.." Lin stated breathlessly.

Kya lifted one of Lin's legs and rested it on the desk, trapping herself underneath it. Kya's breath danced on Lin's skin. Lin's scents were so intoxicating.

"Hey, Ky...mmah"

Without warning, Kya dragged her tongue up slowly from Lin's entrance to the tip of her clit. Immediately Lin's skin was covered in goosebumps. She licked again, slowly. The tiniest low moans bubbled from Lin's throat. She was being agonizingly slow. Her clit throbbed, she wanted.. no, she needed Kya to focus on that. 

She murmured low, interrupted when she went in for the third pass, being penetrated by two of Kya's long, delicate fingers. Lin sharply inhaled. As soon as Kya's tongue made it to Lin's clit, she prodded her tongue against it hard, beckoning her fingers against Lin's inner sweet spot. It was like she could read Lin's mind.

"Ky...ahhhhh" Lin sounded exasperated.

Kya maintained a slow but steady pace, dragging her tongue up and pulling out, thrusting in and pressing that spot when she got to her clit. The pressure was building up quickly inside of Lin.

"Please Kya.." Lin whined. "Go faster..." Lin didn't want it to be over too quickly, but she couldn't stand the slow burn anymore. 

Kya obliged her lover, picking up speed and maintaining pace with Lin's now rocking body. Lin's breathing was getting more labored. She clenched the arms of her office chair. 

"mmm.. mmah... Fuck.. Ky..ah... don't... don't stop... haah..."

Lin placed both of her hands in Kya's hair, which she realized was still pinned up. She was bucking into Kya's mouth, sometimes so hard Kya's teeth would scrape against her. Lin didn't care, it felt -so good.- Kya murmured with pleasure, never breaking the pace. Lin's juices were really flowing now, she tasted so sweet.

"mmm.. hnng... haaah!!" Lin cried out.

Her thighs came crashing together and she pinned Kya's head against her as the waves of ecstasy rolled over her. She was clenching Kya's fingers so tight with her walls that Kya couldn't move them anymore. All she could do was suck hard on Lin's pulsating clit, milking her orgasm for everything it had left. The moment Lin relaxed, Kya came up gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suffocate you." Lin's voice was hoarse.

"It was worth it" Kya replied, wiping fluids from her hands and face. She got up and sat on the edge of the desk, admiring the flushed face of Lin. That was the look -she- could only give her. She was proud. Lin stood up, pressing her body against Kya's, pinning her to the desk. Her face wore a devilish grin. 

"Your service isn't complete yet, criminal" she said.

Lin slid her hand up Kya's dress, caressing her thigh. Much to LIn's surprise, Kya wasn't wearing any underwear. Lin smirked. She pushed lin back into the surface of the desk, knocking over the pile of paperwork she didn't care about any more. She tugged on Kya's dress until it came unraveled, exposing her naked body underneath. She kissed the newly exposed patches of sin. Kya was squirming. If she wasn't ready for Lin before, she certainly was now.

Lin took a step back. Using some creative metalbending, she fashioned a strap on with her her uniform belt and a smooth paperweight she kept on her desk. This was new. Kya's eyes got wide.

"Lin...?" Kya bit down on her lip.

"Let's try something new tonight," she smiled reassuringly. "Are you okay with this? I promise I'll stop if it hurts you." Kya nodded. She was nervous. They'd used Kya's waterbending creatively in the bath before, and that was amazing, but they hadn't tried anything made of metal yet. She trusted Lin.

Lin warmed her new toy in her hand while she readied Kya's body for it. She caressed the insides of her thighs, kissed her sensitive skin delicately. Kya was dripping. She pulled her to the edge of the desk and lowered her body onto it. It slipped in so easily and smoothly. Kya gasped from being filled, but once she was settled in and accustomed to it's girth she set the pace, rocking against Lin's hips. She let out deeper moans that usual, her body was covered in goosebumps.

Those deep moans seemed to trigger something animalistic inside of Lin. She pushed Kya, shoving her back into the surface of her desk again, sending more papers flying. She took one of Kya's legs and lifted it up, giving her more access to thrust deeper. Every thrust made Kya moan louder and knock something else off the desk.

"Ah!! Sssspirits... FUCK... Lin.. I.."

Kya felt the tool getting tighter inside of her, she was going to climax soon. Lin used her free hand to massage Kya's clit. That was it, that sent her over the edge. Kya's moans were nearly screams and she was afraid some night building cleaner was going to hear them and mistake them for cries of pain. 'It's fine,' she reassured herself. 'The door is locked.'

Lin collapsed over Kya's now trembling body. She slowly pulled out, letting the toy drop to the floor. She felt the familiar warm wetness of Kya's throbbing sex between her legs. Still panting, Kya looked at the clock. They had been at this for hours already. Lin's staff was going to be coming back soon.

"Lin..."

"Yes, Kya?"

"I think we should stop, the sun is starting to come up."

Lin sighed in agreement. She donned her uniform once more. Kya put herself back together and helped tidy up the office. Papers were everywhere. When they finished cleaning, she met Lin. They kissed, softly. "I love you, Lin."

"I love you too, Kya"

"Why don't you come home later today? You need to get your rest."

"Yeah, okay, I will"

She turned to leave. She placed her hand on the doorknob. 

"Kya," Lin stopped her. "Thank you."

Kya smiled, and left Lin to finish her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo from Tumbler user @slowdissolve  
> http://slowdissolve.tumblr.com/post/172982360141/late-at-night-when-many-of-the-detectives-have


End file.
